


Allen's House Game Panic!

by mbak_author



Category: Alice Mare
Genre: Harems, Multi, No Plot/Plotless
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbak_author/pseuds/mbak_author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suasana membosankan menyelimuti panti asuhan itu.<br/>Sampai akhirnya Letty mengusulkan suatu permainan yang sebenarnya biasa, namun tak lazim…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allen's House Game Panic!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Allen’s House Game Panic © mbak_author  
> Alicemare © Miwashiba (△○□×)  
> Rating : G  
> Genre:  
> Comedy/Parody, Friendship, Family mungkin  
> !WARNING!  
> Gaje, aneh, absurdness, OOC, EYD ancur, hint-hint ga penting, summary lebay, dll  
> Note: ff ini juga di-publish di fanfiction.net

**Prolog**

Tetes-tetes air dari langit membasahi sebuah kota. Di balik tirai air alami tersebut, disebuah tempat terdapat suatu panti asuhan yang dihuni oleh seorang pengasuh dan 5 orang anak-anak yang lucu nan imut (?). Biasanya, suasana bangunan itu begitu hangat dan harmonis ( tidak juga, sih ). Namun, suasana kali ini sungguh berbeda.

Muram, bosan, galau. Ketiga hal itulah yang mendominasi suasana panti asuhan tersebut. Seluruh penghuninya melampiaskan kebosanannya di sebuah meja makan yang cukup panjang jika hanya ditempati mereka.

“Bosaaaann…” ujar anak perempuan berambut perak sembari menguap agar semakin memperkuat pernyataannya.

“Kamu kira cuma kamu yang bosan?” balas seorang anak laki-laki yang memakai topi.

“Heh, ternyata kamu bisa bosan juga, Joshua” kata perempuan berpenampilan goth lolita yang entah kenapa author merasa ucapannya agak OOC.

“Lu sendiri mending main piano aja, sana. Lu biasanya juga gak main sama kita-kita” laki-laki yang dipanggil Joshua menjawab dengan bahasa alay anak jaman sekarang.

“Aku sudah memainkan semua lagu yang kuketahui. Sekarang aku bosan” balas perempuan itu lagi.

“Joshua, Stella, sudah dong…, kok kalian jadi berantem gini, sih…” lerai seorang anak perempuan berkuncir dua.

“Biarin aja, Chelsy, tambah seru tuh, kayaknya” ujar anak perempuan yang berambut perak tadi dengan OOC-nya.

“Iya juga ya, Letty. Mending nonton aja daripada capek-capek ngelerai” timpal Chelsy dengan sangat OOC.

“Masak apa, ya, nanti malam” gumam Teacher, pengasuh satu-satunya disana yang sangat tidak nyambung.

“Eh, Allen, ikutan nonton orang berantem, yuk sini” ajak Letty pada seorang anak laki-laki di seberangnya yang daritadi gak di-notice sama author. Anak yang kita ketahui bernama Allen tersebut menggeleng dengan datar.

“Hmm, tumben kamu gak baca buku? Biasanya bawa-bawa buku kemana-mana” Tanya Letty.

“Enggak, semua buku di perpustakaan sudah kubaca” ujar Allen dengan datar.

“SEMUAAAAAA??!!!” seru Letty menggelegar dengan OOC-nya. Seketika Gunung Semeru roboh.

“Yah…, enggak semua. Maksudku semua buku yang bisa kubaca saja” Allen menjelaskan sambil menutup telinganya yang nyaris tuli karena teriakan Letty yang cetar membahana badai menggelegar.

“Ohh.., kukira semua” Letty langsung merebahkan dirinya di sandaran kursi. Sepertinya tenaganya sudah habis untuk berteriak tadi.

“Bosan” tutur Stella singkat, padat, dan jelas.

“Sama” ujar Letty.

“Bosan” ulang Stella.

“Iya, sama” balas Chelsy.

“Bosan”

“Iye, tau. Kita juga bosen, tau”

“Bosan”

“…”

“Bo-“

“KITA JUGA UDAH TAU PRET” teriak semua dengan penuh emosi kepada teman mereka yang ga bisa diem dari tadi.

“Hujan” ujar Allen sembari menatap jendela terdekat dengan dramatis.

“Hmm, Hujan ya…, paling enak makan indomi*, tuh” kata Teacher.

“Teacher, itu bukannya kebiasaannya author, ya?” Tanya Chelsy.

“Oh, iya, deng. Lupa” jawab Teacher.

“KALIAAANN!!! TEGANYA MEMBOCORKAN AIB GUE KE DEPAN UMUM” entah darimana, tiba-tiba author muncul sambil muterin lagunya Meggy Z. Seketika author dilempar ke mars sama White Rabbit ( “lu belum saatnya muncul!!” ).

“Gak bisa main diluar, deh…” desah Joshua dengan kekecewaan yang sangat mendalam (?).

“Jelaslah. Kamu bisa sakit main di tengah hujan begini” kata Allen.

“Hahah, ga mungkin. Aku kan gak pernah sakit” ujar Joshua bangga.

SREK! Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah makhluk gak jelas dengan bentuk gak jelas dan warna hitam gak jelas. Makhluk tersebut mempunyai mata bulat dengan wajah sok unyu.

“Aha! Ada Lie lagi!! Serbuuuu-“ seru Efina yang entah muncul darimana. Gadis naga tersebut menggerogoti makhluk gak jelas tadi dan menghilang entah kemana.

Seketika Joshua dipelototi seluruh teman-temannya.

“Enggak bisa main diluar, ya? Kenapa tidak bermain di dalam saja?” usul Teacher.

“Ide bagus. Kita main apa?” Tanya Chelsy.

“Monopoli!”

“Bosen”

“Petak umpet!”

“Males”

“Baca buku”

“Allen, pls”

“Main masukin-kodok-ke-dalam-bajunya-Teacher”

“Kamu udah bosen hidup, ya?”

“Bagaimana kalau kita main rumah-rumahan?!” usul Letty.

“Hah?” koor semuanya kompak.

“Iya! Kita main rumah-rumahan!!” ulang Letty.

“Ide bagus!” ujar Chelsy yang udah kebingungan mau bilang apa lagi.

“RUMAH-RUMAHAAAAANN” seru Joshua sambil naik-naik ke atas meja.

“JOSHUAA!!! TURUN DARI MEJA SEKARANG!!” seru Teacher. Hati-hati tensinya naik, loh, om. Tanpa babibu lagi Joshua bergegas mengenyahkan (?) dirinya di atas meja.

“Berarti kita harus menentukan perannya” kata Stella.

“Yang jadi ayah siapa?” tanya Chelsy.

“Aku, dong!” ujar Joshua dengan kepercayaan diri maksimal.

“Gak, khusus Joshua gak boleh jadi ayah” kata Teacher.

“EEEHHH? Kok gituuu?” protes Joshua.

“Pokoknya kamu gak boleh. Titik” tegas Teacher.

“Jadi ibu boleh?” tawar Joshua.

“Gak! Khusus Joshua cuma boleh jadi pembokat!” ujar Letty yang disambut dengan dukungan dan semangat oleh teman-temannya. Tak terkecuali Teacher.

“Berarti Joshua jadi pembokat” Stella menuliskan sesuatu di sebuah kertas yang muncul entah darimana.

“Ehh?! Kalian jahaatt!! Aku benciiiihh” seru Joshua bak ABG-ABG labil.

“Yaudah, namanya kuganti jadi asisten rumah tangga”

“Ok”

“Kalau begitu, aku jadi ayah, ya?” Teacher mencalonkan diri.

“Gak, khusus Teacher sudah aku siapkan peran khusus” ujar Stella.

“Wuaahh! Apa ituu??” seru Teacher kekanak-kanakan saking geer-nya.

“JADI ASISTEN-NYA ASISTEN RUMAH TANGGA” seketika ucapan Stella berubah menjadi tombak imajiner yang menusuk tepat ke hati Teacher.

“…Sakitnya tuh, disini” gumam Teacher sambil menunjuk _kokoro_ -nya.

“Kita balik ke topik utama. Yang jadi bapaknya siapa?” tanya Letty.

Seketika semua mata mengarah pada satu-satunya anak laki-laki yang belum mendapatkan peran.

“ALLEN!! KAMU YANG JADI BAPAKNYA, YA!!”

“?”

“OKE FIX KAMU JADI AYAH”

“hah? Kenapa-“

“Allen, kamu jadi Ayahnya, ya”

“Ayah apa? Ibu sama anak-anaknya siapa?”

“ALLEEEEENNNN AKUU IRI KENAPA KAMU BISA JADI AYAAHH”

“Tenang, pak. Nanti bapak bisa jadi ayah beneran, kok di masa depan”

“ALLEN TUKERAN PERAN SAMA AKU YUK”

“Aku menolak”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! TYDAAACCCKKKKKK!!!!”

“Ok, sekarang kita serius teman-teman, jangan OOC. Ibunya siapa?” Tanya Stella.

“Aku! Aku mau jadi ibunya!” seru Letty.

“Eh? Letty.., tapi aku juga mau jadi ibu!” sergah Chelsy.

“Sepertinya aku juga ingin mencoba peran ibu…” ujar Stella.

“Aku! Aku! Aku duluaann!!”

“Tapi, aku kan bisa masak! Aku pasti bakal jadi ibu yang baik untuk anak-anakku!”

“Itu tidak ada hubungannya sama permainan ini”

“AKU!”

“AKUU!”

“Aku”

“AAAAKKKUUUU!!”

“SAAAAYAAAAA!!”

“AKU”

“AAAKKKUUUUWWWWHHHH!!!”

“SAYA! SAYA! SAYA! SAYAAAAA!!”

“AKU”

“Ini kenapa jadi rebutan gini, sih? Pada OOC lagi” ujar Teacher.

“Tau, pada rebutan mau jadi istrinya Allen” kata Joshua.

“JOSHUAAAA!!!” sergah Letty. Wajahnya sudah memerah bagai tomat.

“Istri apa?” tanya Allen.

“A-A-A-ALLEN!” seru Chelsy dengan wajah yang memerah.

“A-ALLEN! INI CUMA PERMAINAN, KOK! YA, KAN? YA, KAN?” seru Letty.

“Sepertinya kamu menganggapnya ini bukan permainan…” komen Stella.

“STELLAA!!!” seru Letty.

“Gimana kalau tanya orangnya langsung, mana yang dia pilih?” usul Joshua.

“Ah! Benar juga!” ujar Chelsy.

“Tumben otakmu lancar” sindir Teacher.

“Apaan, sih”

“Jadi, Allen! Tentukan pilihanmu!” kata Letty.

“Hah? Pilihan apa?” ujar Allen.

“Istrimu! Siapa yang akan kamu jadikan istri?” seru Chelsy.

“Aku… belum mau menikah” ujar Allen dengan singkat, datar, dan polos.

“MAKSUDNYA DI PERMAINAN INI KAMU MAU JADI SUAMINYA SIAPAAAAA” Teriak semuanya. Semua sudah lelah menghadapi anak shota satu ini.

“Oh.., terserah saja. Permainan, kan?”

Seketika tangan kanan Allen sudah di dekap Chelsy. Sedangkan tangan kirinya digenggam oleh Stella. Di depan Allen juga sudah ada Letty yang memblokir segala jalan.

“Jadi, SIAPA YANG AKAN KAMU PILIH?”

…Tuhan.

**Prolog: END**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo yang ada di sanaaa!! XD saya mbak_author~ cukup dipanggil author aja, ya...  
> Ini merupakan ff saya yang di-publish disini di fandom ini. Saya termasuk baru dalam dunia per-fanfic-an seperti ini. Mohon bantuannya ^.^ /  
> anyway, Terimakasih telah mampir ke sini XD


End file.
